Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Don't you just hate when Hermione walks in on Draco doing some random girl. Well, in this story it's the other way around. Malfoy, of course still doesn't like Hermione, but will seeing her getting it by someone change his opinion of her forever?RWHG HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Draco cursed the day he ever heard the name Hermione Granger. Merlin, he hated that Mudblood. Was she always so pristine and a tattle-tale? Because of her, he was out late finishing his detention with Professor McGonagall. Because of her he was missing out on strip poker in the Slytherin Common Room, an event he looked forward to for weeks, but no, Granger had to take that away from him. Her and her stupid friends.

It all started in Transfiguration (a class his father made him take to ' practice') and of course, the Golden Trio were there, front and center, ready to piss the Hell out of him. Granger had been a Goody- goody as usual, nothing shocking about that, she answered all of McGonagall's questions and volunteered to help out. But the worst part was the group assignment, two people were to work together and transfigure a desk into a closet, a cat into a dog and water into wine, and he was partnered up with Granger. He tried to get it changed, but the old hag was set towards it.

So, he grudgingly sat beside the dirty girl and immediately got to work but as usual she had to make a comment about something or another. ' Malfoy, you are not doing it right, it's like this,' and then she flicked her wand in his face.

'Get your bloody hand out of my face,' he said, slapping her hand away. ' Ugh, now I have to wash my hand and my face.'

'Oh, you insufferable little ferret, I don't have germs,' she screeched into his ear.

He decided to push it further and started clutching his face, 'Oh my God, I can't see, Granger what did you do to me? I can't feel my face, do I even have a face?'

'Mr. Malfoy, stop that this instant!,' McGonagall's voice called from above him.

He suddenly stopped and looked up to see a thinned-lipped teacher. He cursed and quickly sat up straight, glaring at Granger who was grinning back. 'What happened, Miss Granger?' she asked.

' He was making fun of me, professor,' Granger looked innocent, and he was suddenly angry, it felt like his head would pop if he didn't wring her neck. And she knew what he was thinking because she broke out into a brilliant smile. Granger isn't exactly innocent, is she?

'Detention. Tonight. Don't be late, Mr. Malfoy,' the teacher snapped out, and whirled around to the front of the room.

'You are going to pay for this, Mudblood,' his voice growled, 'I had plans for tonight, and you happened to ruin them with your big mouth'

' Well, I won't say you didn't deserve it,' she smiled sweetly and his fist tightened.

'Don't forget to get your assignments back to me sometime this week, otherwise you get a T automatically,' McGonagall said, shooing everyone out.

Malfoy reluctantly got up and moved towards the door, he had to come up with a way to bother her, to make Granger suffer for always getting him into trouble, and today wasn't the first time. Just last week, Granger tripped him in the hall way and scattered away before he could get up, and when he did, he ran right into Mr. Binns, who didn't appreciate being walked through and had come up with a detention for a day in the greenhouse where Malfoy tended to the shrieking Mandrakes.

Still, he hadn't managed to get back at Granger. She was always with Harry and Ron or with some dorky Gryffindor. But this time she pushed it too far, under that pristine exterior she was a bitch to be reckoning. And he was the one who make it all come out into the open, everyone will disown her and despise her and then he won't ever have to worry about the little Mudblood again.

Malfoy dragged himself out of McGonagall's office and trudged towards the Slytherin Common Room on the opposite side of the castle. Merlin, all he could see was red, that was how frustratingly angry he was. The need to punch her face in over and over again kept running through his mind, I bet sending her to his house with all those nasty Death Eaters would teach her a lesson for messing with him.

He turned a corner and was about ready to take a stroll on the bridge that led the way to his Common Room when he heard noises up a head. Shrugging, he decided to check it out, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was a tad past midnight, no one was supposed to be out now.

Maybe he could do something about this. Make the little curfew seeker doing something in return so he wouldn't tell. He grinned, Lord he loved being a Slytherin. He moved closer when he heard breathy moans and someone... growling?

Oh, people were shagging at night, even better, he thought. He snuck in a little closer, he thought that maybe they were hiding behind an armor, or behind a door. But either way he was going to catch them, for shagging wasn't allowed, although in his case he would shag all day and no one could stop him.

He opened the first door that led to a darkened hallway and although he was a Slytherin, there was nothing good about wandering around at midnight in a school that had no participants wondering around with him. The door led to a broom closet, the closer he got to the end of the corridor the louder the moans got, sending chills down his spine, it sounded someone was getting fucked really hard down there.

And if it wasn't for Granger, he knew for a certain fact that right now instead of standing there looking for fuckers, he could be a fucker himself. He growled just thinking about that...that... that.. what was that exactly? A girl, maybe, not a very attractive one though. What a shame. He grinned evilly, she probably never even touched a boy that wasn't Weasel or Potter. What a prude she must be not to go on a daily basis of interacting with the opposite sex, he seen that she had but it was strict and business-like, nothing that identify her of ever having a life- except for books and her gay lovers she called friends.

What a shame, indeed. Oh well, at least he had a sex life. He loved that girls fawned over his good looks and that they threw themselves at him and since he was a teenage boy and he needed to satisfy his morning erection, and who not with all the Slytherin girls were just as cunning and vindictive as himself. Then at least they have a tad in common with each other, but he knew that the girls were all the same. They were after his money and to claim the Malfoy name. It'd never happen, those girls were better off jumping off a cliff than having anything to do with him or his money.

Cautiously, he continued moving down, opening door after door, tightening his grip on his withdrawn wand. For Merlin's sake, were the hiding in a secret room? A gasp was heard then the sound of slapping skin. Was it just him or was he sweating? Yes, when he'd get back to his room, he was either going to find a slut to shag or he'd get himself off, because he was literally turned on right now, thinking of the girl that was probably bent over on the desk, getting pounded so hard up her pussy, she'd be biting her lip to stop from screaming. He rubbed across the front of his slacks and sighed with agony. Lord... that was frustrating.

The last door was coming up and he wiped the sweat off his brow. He would be quiet until he knew who the Hell was fucking, and then he would call on them, and receive favors, and maybe when the boy was done with the girl he could have a turn. He held the doorknob in his hand and slowly twisted it and slightly pushed it a smidgen. What he saw would forever haunt his mind.

Pressed up against the wall was none other the Hermione Granger, and her male counterpart who just so happened to be the Weasel, and they were going at it like rabbits. Her back kept hitting the wall and he kept tightening his arms around her thighs to keep thrusting inside her. But the most astonishing part was Granger- the girl who had the wild nest of a hair and who was completely the opposite of an attractive girl- but now, now she looked sexy. Her hair was in wild dissary and she was moaning and panting. And Lord did she have a nice body, she was naked from the waist up, her boobs were dangling very close to Weasel's mouth and her skirt was hiked up around her waist, where he could definitely see her pussy dripping all over the floor.

He almost fainted. Almost. He grabbed for the door frame and continued watching. It was fascinating what a great shag Granger could be. He stilled suddenly.

'Ron, please. Harder, I beg you,' she moaned out loud, pulling on his hair.

Malfoy gulped and pressed his tie away from his neck, letting a little bit of air to come in. Then he saw Granger push the Weasel down and starting to ride him. His jaw dropped to the floor. It was shocking seeing Granger like this- so wild and inhibited. It was a drastic change to her prude ways.

'Merlin, 'Mione. Keep doing that and I'll give it to you really hard,' Weasel said, grabbing Granger's hips and pushing her down on him harder, the slapping of skin and her constant mewls were driving him insane, Malfoy needed to get out of there. He had images in his head that should not and could not be in there.

He slowly backed away, and turned away but not before hearing Granger screaming, 'Ron,' Yes, he really needed to scoot. He ran all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Opening the door to his room he was met by his roommate and a girl whom he was currently penetrating. Then he quickly turned around and headed for Pansy's room. Knocking, she swung open the door and although he found her unattractive, she had a cunt and he needed something, well, pussy- like.

'Let's fuck, slut,' he growled, pushing her in and damning everyone else out of the room. Everyone got out and he finally got the image of Granger out of his fucking mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy didn't do any justice. She was still under him, shrieking every once in a while, but he felt like he was fucking a broom, unresponsive and stiff. Although in this case, Pansy didn't give him splinters. But it just didn't do anything, for as soon he entered her cunt he grew limp and gritted his teeth trying to get another hard-on. Then he thought of Granger getting penetrated and his dick _was_ the broomstick.

It deflated when he saw Weasels face was one going inside her, so, he imagined himself. Hard and ready, making her beg for him, over and over again. ' Malfoy, please, oh, God, I'm going to cum,' and then he would make her cum, make her tighten her cunt around his above-average dick and ride him like a horse.

He managed to pull out of Pansy on time, and came all over her naked chest (as soon as he entered her room he stripped her and himself), her boobs weren't anything compared to Granger's- hers were plump and the nipples was a dusty pink, ready to be suckled and cummed on. Pansy's looked like little grapes sticking out.

Malfoy rolled off her and landed swiftly back on his feet. 'Thanks, Pansy. I got to tell you, your pussy is becoming less tight every time I'm in you. '

She snuffed indignantly, and he pulled up his pants and walked away. Where to? He had no idea, maybe now that he was sated he could just lie down and sleep. But the image of Granger stilled in his mind and he decided for one guilty moment to cherish it.

When he got to his room, he saw Blaise and the girl from before asleep. Thank Merlin, he didn't have to hear them moaning and fucking. At least Blaise wanted to be around the girl he was fucking, while he was all alone with the mental image of Granger's tits in his mind. Oh... what he wouldn't give to just pinch one.

He shook himself. He was a Malfoy, Malfoy's didn't picture such things- especially about good-for-nothing Mudbloods. Then he frowned. Yea, he had to sleep on it. He lied down on his bed, pulled the covers around him and fell into consciousness.

The next morning, was unfortunately a Friday. So, he had classes to attend it, and the majority of them were with Gryffindor's and although he liked making fun of all the dorks in that house, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Granger. He headed down to the Great Hall, and sat at the end of the table- away from everyone so that he could think, but close enough so that he could hear their daily rumors of someone or another.

A creaking sound was heard and he immediately looked up. Seeing Granger- prime and innocent in her uniform made his nostrils flare and his heart fluttering. Merlin, she looked so different, like she didn't spend the night getting shagged by her best friend, who by the looks of it was acting as normal as he ever was. Stupid and a Weasel. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that Granger was no longer a prude that he once thought she was. She looked ripe for the picking and sexy, and unbelievably forbidden.

Malfoy smiled. Maybe he could with the idea of having just a little taste of her. Maybe he could just... He was knocked out of his thoughts when a hand slapped him in the shoulder. He looked up and saw his friend Blaise,grinning like an idiot. 'Hey Draco,' he said and sat down.

'Blaise,' he muttered back and served himself some food for himself, ' How was last night, with that girl?'

'Oh, Draco, you have no idea,' he was still grinning like an idiot, and Malfoy just sighed and continued to look at Granger, who was murmuring something in Weasel's ear. Huh, how come he never noticed them doing that before. And by the look of Weasel's red face it wasn't about school.

As if sensing eyes on her, Granger looked up and directly at Malfoy. She 'hummped' and went back to Weasel who looked like he was humping something. Malfoy immediately closed his eyes and shook with disgust. Repulsive to see that sight.

He bent down and looked under the table 'claiming that he dropped his fork' and saw with his own eyes that Granger was giving _him_ a hand job. His eyes bugged out and he thought he would choke on his own saliva, for she was doing while smiling at something that Potter said- who was sitting across from them. No one else looked horrified at the sight of there Prefect giving someone a hand job. This was utterly ridiculous. Why wasn't he getting serviced under the damn table? Then a thought of Granger's petite hand and his swollen dick came to mind and he groaned earning looks from his fellow Slytherins.

'Something wrong, Draco?' Blaise asked, making eye contact with the girl he fucked the night before. Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered 'No,' and reluctantly got up and made his way to Double Potions with the dorks.

Ugh, maybe he needed to get laid again. He felt like he was going to burst out of his pants if he wasn't in something tight soon. Walking past a broom closest, a plan came to mind and he chuckled to himself for being so evil and conniving.

A girl was walking through the hallway when she was pulled inside a closet and a hand closed around her mouth. She muffled a scream and sank reassuringly when she found out she was about to be plummeted by none other then Draco Malfoy.

Today was her lucky day.

Hermione was livid. That stupid ferret caught her giving Ron, well, 'something.' Merlin, she was so embarrassed, and yet she wanted to pound in his face for being so nosy. She marched down the corridor and looked in every crook and cranny trying to find that sniveling snake and his vicious ways, and it was proving very difficult since no one was in the damn castle. How was that possible when it was a weekday and it was lunch?

'Have you seen Malfoy?' she asked a 1st year Slytherin.

Of course the Slytherin snickered and sauntered away. She gritted her teeth and tightened her hand around her wand, wanting to blast something and anything away. But poor little Hermione had to control herself otherwise others might wonder if she wasn't anything but what she said she was. Prime and proper. Simple.

'Have you seen Malfoy? I swear to Merlin, answer me or I'll blast you into the bloody Forbidden forest,' she questioned another passing Slytherin, and this one had the decency to shake like he should.

'Yes, he went into that closet down there a while a go, but he hasn't come out yet,' he ran away and she smiled. Finally some answers.

It would make more sense for her to go to the Slytherin Common Room, but to go all the way over there and to surround herself with those vile little cockroaches. She shuddered just thinking about it. Then her anger came back full blast when she thought of Malfoy being one of those cockroaches. She saw him while giving Ron a hand job, she saw him look under the table and witness there act of.. of... intimacy.

She didn't like that very much, especially seeing that ferret smirk. That pushed the line, and he didn't even show up for class. She had to wait to get out, tell Ron and Harry that she had to get some homework done and went off to find the little bugger, only to have no one see him. She had asked 10 people before she found one Slytherin.

She approached the door and heard nothing when she pressed her ear towards it. Huh, that was strange. Why would that kid tell her he was in there, when he wasn't. She decided to check for herself. Although it was a broom closet, people would think the size of a person, it was actually magically enhanced to fit all the brooms in Hogwarts. So it was probably the size of a small classroom.

Holding the knob, she slowly turned it, not wanting to alert the person on the other side, even if it was Malfoy. He would probably hex her before she got it all the way open. So, she aimed for cautious. She held her wand and peeked through only to see...Malfoy on the floor. She opened the door wider, and since it was cloudy outside, the corridor was only brightened by the flamed candles along the way. It barely illuminated the small room.

Another person went over to Malfoy, she was naked and she sank down on top of him. Oh, they were shagging. Merlin, she walked on them shagging. She immediately closed her eyes and aimed her body towards the exit, but heard the faint whisper of her name being called. She looked around and saw Malfoy and the girl still going at it, there moaning getting louder and louder.

'Hermione!' someone growled. She looked again. No one.

'Oh, God, Granger,' That could mean only one thing, her eyes snapped back to the scene in front of her in time to see Malfoy clutching the sides of the girl and arching into her, repeating 'Granger,' over and over.

Hermione quickly fled. Having no idea what to do, or where to go.

**Hey guys, i'm back again, with a new story. I know i'm being a pain, I started a new one while I have 5 more that need to be done, but that's what you get for having an imagination. I apologize profusely and hope to God you'll forgive me. I hope you guys like this story. But to tell you guys the truth, I had a BIG time writer's block, a huge one, and plus I started college, so I was busy learning and such. But i'm back and I will finish those other stories. Just tell me you're still my fans.**

**And oh, GUESS WHAT? I just found out- i'm very late, I know. But Tom Felton- the Draco Malfoy is taken. Ugh, I will survive. **

**Msg me guys and tell me your opinions. I don't want to be the only one heart broken **

**Thanks for the review. **

**Nobody..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Granger?' the girl on top of him said. More like yelled, but he didn't want to wince again at her high pitch voice. 'You are with another Slytherin, and you're moaning the name of that Gryffindor bitch?'

Well, it wasn't going well. Now he was screwed, it was bad enough that he managed to swig a Slytherin, who so happened to be Daphne Greengrass but he moaned the name of a girl they were all supposed to despise. He hit his head on the cold floor and wished he were dead. Now he had to do something about it, before it could get to the hands of the other Slytherin's or worse, his father.

He sniggered at the dark-haired girl who hadn't moved from on top of him, although managed to dislodge his dick from inside her. He sighed, but then got annoyed. Ugh, he pushed her off him and got to his feet, thank Merlin he wasn't naked, he just had to put himself away and glare down at the naked girl at his feet.

'Yeah, that bitch. I swear Greengrass, if you so much as whisper this to anyone, I'll make sure you never say another word again. Understand me?' he growled. The girl shrunk away and immediately got up to dress.

'Don't you think that the whole world deserves to know that their prince wants to bed a mudblood?' she said incredulously. He faced the wall and tried to control himself.

'What I moan, isn't your fucking business. Now will you tell or won't you? It's that simple.' he must have said something truthful, for Greengrass just turned away and murmured 'Okay, I promise I won't tell.'

Of course, he didn't believe her. She was a fucking Slytherin, just like him. He would blab if he were her too.

Malfoy turned around, aimed his wand for her and yelled 'Obliviate!' A blast hit her and she fell over, then after a while she shook herself and looked around confused. 'Draco, what am I doing here?'

'We were just fucking, love. You came so hard that you blacked out. Are you alright now?' he tried for his charming voice, but failed. He was mad and the little bitch wouldn't say anything ever again.

'Oh, Draco, you are good,' she batted her eyelashes and he tried not to grimace, but found it very difficult.

'I've got to go now, but I will definitely see you later.' he murmured and she immediately brightened and continued getting dressed. ' Bye Draco,' she winked seductively and pressed an open mouth kiss to his mouth. He moved away and watched her walk away.

'Thank God,' he whispered to himself, and decided to go to his next class. It was a shame he missed all of it, he didn't want to see Granger so soon after her rendezvous with Weasel this morning. But then he recalled that he had another class with the Gryffindors again today.

'Bloody Hell,' he didn't want to go to class, he just wanted to lie down and forget about everything, including her. Her face was plastered in his mind, the way she moved, the way her boobs jiggled when she sunk back down on his...that cock. Ugh.!

He had to stop thinking about it, he fucked two girls in 12 hours and still it was there, haunting him. If he could just fuck her, knew what she felt like, then maybe it would go away. But there was no way in Hell that Granger would let him touch her, plus she was already tainted by the Weasel. He despised that little faggot, despised him with every inch of his body.

Making his way to Ancient Runes, a class he had _only_ with Granger, he was a little happy about that, no interruptions from Scar head and...Oh Merlin, he was so fucking angry. He had no idea why. He left the safe confines of the castle and walked down the stairs to the field. The class was already awaiting th e teacher and he was glancing around for Granger.

Hah, there she was. A little away, she was smiling at Seamus like she was fucking him too. He saw red, what in bloody Hell was wrong with him? He was angry that she was smiling at a boy that wasn't him. He glanced back at her and saw her still smiling, touching his arm and holding her side because his joke was so damn funny.

' Listen up!' the teacher yelled with a simple 'Sonorus,' of her wand and everyone looked at the teacher. 'Today we are going to head into the Forbidden Forest. There is a structure in there that was said to have been a hideout for those trying to get away from he-who-must-not-be-named. We are going to try and find it, of course we will follow the path, no one is to leave, otherwise automatic detention for a month.'

He rolled his eyes and saw Granger jump excitedly, of course she would be excited about it. 'Now, since the path is only big enough to fit two people, I will separate you into two's.' Draco had a strange feeling about this.

'Seamus, Crabbe,' she yelled.

'Goyle, Padma,' he heard an 'ewww' and assumed it came from the Patil twin. She kept glancing back at her friends with a sad look on her face and finally stood beside Goyle, who looked at her dumbfounded.

Shocking expression he has.

'Dean, Blaise,' Thomas boy grumbled something about being next to the turd and Malfoy tried to stop laughing, earning a glare from Blaise who was silently standing beside him.

'Draco, Hermione,' he thought his heart stopped, he managed to look at her with a cool expression, and was rewarded with a blush. Huh, she was blushing.

'Malfoy,' she nodded, and he nodded back, 'Granger.'

Granger looked away and he studied her. What was so undeniably sexy about her that he could only think of sticking his dick in her right now, despite 20 Gryffindor's and Slytherin's around him. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. He was finding it rather difficult, for he smelt her hair, like vanilla. She moved a tad, and it hit his nose full blast, almost knocking him over with want to twist her hair and demand that she suck him.

His fists tightened and he tried not to reach for her hair, but..God.. it was so...Merlin. She was looking right at him, her face set in a scowl and he was taken aback, for he hadn't said anything insulting...yet.

'What?' he snapped, and she whipped around.

He decided it was best to ignore her. He knew if he touched her in any way that was intimate, he would be screwed for the rest of his life. His father would Avada him and then her little body guards, plus there was her, herself. And he didn't really want 5 people on his arse. So, he was going to stay at least 10 feet away from her. Not to smell her hair, but he would see her arse sway in that too tight skirt. He'd look the other way, this shouldn't be so hard.

'Everyone, we are going in. Follow along, and be sure to have your wands out to be prepared,' the teacher yelled again.

Draco sighed and started walking to his death sentence.

**Author Responses:**

**Brooklynsam3- I'm happy you loved it. I'm sad as well, Tom is so & and now he is taken, and fans don't seem to like her because she looks like a slut. It sucks finding out before your birthday- Well I'll say Happy Birthday now, and I'm six days after you. Yeah, I hope it works out for him too, by finding someone else that is not that pretty -Tear- I'm okay. I swear.**

**Evil Tobi- Thanks for the x'D, and yes he is taken, by a girl named Jade, and she is pretty but I preferred him single. I think a lot of us did.**

**Ichigobunny222- Thanks, i'm glad you do. If you have any suggestions at ALL, then just let me know.**

**Caseyjarryn- He has an effing girlfried, it's a shocker, I know. The girl he is dating is lucky, lol. Thanks, I hope you like it. It is weird walking in on someone while there -clears throat- but its worse when that person is -clears throat again- with someone that isnt you. Its flattering though, lol.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

So far it wasn't bad. Malfoy didn't bug her like she thought he would, which considering their history was a tad strange. She knew she saw him, saw him looking under the table. But why wasn't he saying anything? Plus the fact was that she couldn't quite look at him in the same light, not after witnessing that scene in the broom closet.

Malfoy moaning her name! Hers, not Pansy's, not even the girl he was shagging. But hers! She just didn't understand why it was such a big deal. It's not like it would change anything. He was still Malfoy, and she was still Hermione.

But it did change. He was in someone else's cunt, and he was moaning her name. She glared into the distance and tried to put this into perspective. Although Malfoy had called a truce to their insane hatred for each other, that didn't mean he could go around saying her name in such an intimate manner.

When did Malfoy start seeing her as anything but a Mudblood? It just wasn't plausible. But, she couldn't get the thought of him from her mind. The way he clutched at that girl and took her as hard as he possibly could. The way he moaned, 'Hermione,'

She shut her eyes and tried to think of something that wasn't as revolting. But she couldn't. For some reason it was addicting. Was he moaning her name because of what happened in the Great Hall? Was it because he had seen her giving Ron a hand job, and he immediately felt the need to relish it in someone else's body?

No! It just wasn't right. Ugh, this was going to drive her mad for the rest of her life. She turned around and headed for the Gryffindor common room. She was happy that all of her classes were over for the day. And she was thanking Merlin that tomorrow was Saturday. She lied down on her bed, and shut her eyes from the light that came in through the window behind her.

This was so...so... complicated. It didn't mean anything, it shouldn't mean anything. Who cares if he moaned her name? Right? It wasn't important enough to want to tear out all her hair for.

She finally closed her eyes, two and a half hours later, for a short nap.

When she finally woke up later that day, she was met with darkness. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was around 6 o'clock, and decided that she should eat and find Ron, for another round of what she called 'Foreplay.'

She smiled, remembering the look of pure lust in Ron's eyes. Now, there whole relationship- if you could call it that began the year before at the Burrow. Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night in need of the washroom and she just happened to catch Ron taking his late nite showers.

She almost fainted when she saw water glistening down his pale chest, and it was chiseled as well. He had been doing something that she never knew was so erotic. He was stroking his member, beating the flesh so fast she couldn't tell where his hand was. The sight turned her on so fast that she let out a loud moan that drew Ron's attention from his cock to her flushed face.

He smiled and she turned even redder. He motioned for her to come over, and the next thing she knew she was flat against the wall, the water pouring down on top of us, with his wonderful, full and sensual lips pressed against hers.

'You know why I do this?' he growled against her ear, once he had pulled away.

'Why?' she asked, trying to keep from attacking his form.

'Because you drive me crazy Hermione, I wanted you for years, but I have to resort to getting off at 3 in the morning to the thought of you bending over with my dick in your cunny,' he said, licking the shell of her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes. She had no idea that Ron was so...so.. seductive. It was primal and undeniably sexy, that she was the reason he was doing this. Plus the words he used to describe what could be just send a pool of wetness to soak her knickers.

'Ron,' she moaned. He pushed himself against her, again and again. Teasing her center with his hard cock. Oh, Merlin, she was going to fall over.

And that was when it began, the daily fucks between her and Ron. She knew he felt more for her, and at a time she could've said she felt the same way but it wasn't as exciting as it used to be. The shag they had two days okay was over-powering, Hermione suspected that Ron was learning different ways to excite their sex life. The fact that he took her so hard against the wall in that classroom, and manged to still make her sore today was astonishing. Normally Ron was so gentle and seductive, but it wasn't what she would call the most exciting shags she ever had, she would come and he would come, but there was always something missing. Something ravishing and taboo, something so naughty that it could literally make her come on the spot.

Reaching the common room, (she was already dressed when she took the nap) she found Ron on the coach with Harry. Although Harry was smart, he had no idea what Hermione and Ron did when he wasn't around, and although that was exciting, it wasn't enough for her.

Ron winked at her and she smiled. Harry didn't look suspicious, so that was good.

'What are you guys doing?' she said, sitting down beside Ron, and Harry.

They cuddled up to her and she laughed. They were all 17, except her whom was 18 and they were acting like children. But she guessed it was better then reminiscing about the upcoming war. They talked strategies and what the history of the last war that occurred when Voldemort was after all the muggle-borns.

'We were just talking about Quidditch,' Harry said, grinning like a simpleton. It touched her. He has lost everything he had ever known and to this day he could still form a smile on his face. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be sad, she was with her friends, that's all that mattered.

'Of course you were,' she mumbled in return, trying to keep the tears in. As if sensing she was emotional, Ron's arm slithered around her neck pressing her into his side, where he breathed in her ear and murmured that she was still so beautiful this late in the day.

'Suck up,' she said, tickling his tummy.

'Let's meet tonight, the same classroom at midnight,' he whispered in her ear, and she clenched his hand in response.

'How bout we all go down for dinner?' Harry said, getting up and walking towards the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione followed after him, smiling and laughing about it was a whole hour early till they serve food.


	5. Chapter 5

When they made it to the Great Hall, surprisingly they were more people awaiting the upcoming dinner. And Hermione was happy that this could be a time where everyone was together, and they wasn't division of sorts. Just enjoying great food with close friends. This is where it start when she became best friends with the boys beside her. Dinner time, six and a half years before.

She looked around and smiled. It was her seventh year, and although it was her last year, it would also prove to be an exciting yet terrifying year at that. The war was upon them, any day those filthy little Death Eaters are going to barge into Hogwarts and they would be prepared. They had to be. This was for Dumbeldore- Merlin rest his soul. This was for all the Muggles and Half bloods out there that were mistreated because they had no choice in what blood they had. Even Purebloods deserved to be fought for.

'Blimey, I'm so hungry,' Ron muttered, looking around to see if anyone had a snack. She knew him that well.

'Wait Ron, food will be upon us soon,' she smiled and turned to Harry, who was grinning like a simpleton.

'What are you smiling at?' she asked and Harry shook his head, and turned to the doors.

He was waiting for his girlfriend of two years. Miss Ginny Weasley. Shocking, yes. Well, no not really. She always thought they would get together, and despite the war that was coming. They were happy like the day they got together. And she was ecstatic for them, really. It just only saddened her that she couldn't find this anywhere. Love, and everything that came with it. It wasn't fair that she was only stuck with a fuck buddy- whom she wished she could love.

'Hey, stop daydreaming about my sister. It gives me the willies,' Ron scowled in his direction, and she couldn't help but crack a smile. Ron was so Ron sometimes. He was possessive of what was his. Merlin, half the time he was possessive of her too. When Dean got to close, or when Neville blushed like a little boy- but when does he never?

Then Ron would take it upon himself to fuck those boys out of her mind. And she was insanely glad, because she wasn't interested in them or anyone at the moment. Well... that's what she thought. She looked up and spotted Malfoy across the way. Smirking at something Zabini was saying.

As if sensing that someone was looking at him, he scurried the Hall with his eyes, till they rested on her. He didn't seem all that shocked that she was looking at him. He had the decency to smirk and turn away again. Why, that little cockroach from Hell.

She hit the table and Ron and Harry immediately glanced up from there discussion of Quidditch. Merlin, did no one talk about anything else? She smiled instead and stated that she was getting a headache, but that she would be fine.

Ron smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. It immediately calmed her down. Okay, so maybe Ron wasn't that bad, that she didn't feel anything for him. Because maybe she did. She nudged Ron and he looked at her. She gestured outside and a smile broke out.

Hermione got up first and made her way out. 'I'll be back, I'm just going to get a potion for this nasty headache.'

'Hermione, wait I need to get something from my room,' Ron mentioned, patting Harry on the back, 'we'll be right back.'

As soon as they were out of the Hall, Ron had her up against the wall, and was pushing her skirt up around her waist. Oh... and it felt so good. His hands were like Merlin's hand. Skillful and long. They gave her so much pleasure, she was surprised that she didn't pass out. Huh.

'Oh.. Ron,' she bit her lip to stop from screaming. She felt Ron's erection against her thigh, and for one moment she thought that Ron was going to pound her against this very wall. Shutting her eyes, she let Ron drag her to a broom closet, the same one that Malfoy was in this morning.

Stopping, she turned back and tugged Ron away. She couldn't be thinking of Malfoy while with Ron, that was despicable, and he didn't deserve it. Maybe Ron will help her forget what Malfoy did. Hopefully, indeed.

He managed to pull her into an empty classroom. As soon as they entered, Ron has her bent over, with his pants around his ankles, and ready to plow her all the way to the Diagon Alley and back. He thrust in, and she immediately screeched, having been unprepared for his _hugeness._ And he was huge- about 7 and a half inches.

Grabbing onto her hips, he pulled all the way out and pounded back in. Sending whatever that boys name to the back of her mind, where it belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

Malfoy scowled. Which wasn't that much of shock, since he scowled or had that stupid smirk on his face all the time. But this time he was scowling because Granger and the Weasel left.. and he knew what they were doing. He knew that at this exact moment, Granger was up against a wall, or bent over with the Weasels pecker in between her lips.

He hated the Weasel. He closed his eyes and breathed in. What else could he do? He couldn't get up and march over to where ever the love couple is and tell him to get off her. She wasn't even the Weasel's type, or his for that matter. But there was just something about Granger with that guy that made him clench his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut.

Having no idea what was wrong with him. He got up anyway, pleading exhaustion to his mates and made his way out the door. Walking along the dimly lit corridors, he wondered where she was. There was something wrong with him, he was surely aware of that, but what could he do? It was a day, and he felt himself obsessed with Granger.

Maybe he just had to do something. Malfoy's weren't the type of people to stand aside and not do a thing. They were doers, not bystanders. Just like he wasn't about to follow the Dark Lord, all this about Mudbloods having to die so they could purify the world was indeed, a bunch of rubbish.

Granger was a pain in his arse, but he didn't want her to die. Not after finding out what a delightful creature she was in the sack, or in this case against the wall. Draco took it upon himself to find the creature and of course taunt her as usual.

He took out his wand and spelled a locater on Granger. Apparently his wand was telling him that she was in a broom closet on the first floor, that was right off the Great Hall. So she didn't go very far.

Draco found it in a matter of minutes. He heard nothing from his side, which meant that Granger paused long enough to put a silence spell on the bloody room. He knocked once, twice, then opened it. Apparently Granger was too caught up to actually lock the door.

What he found was a sight to behold. Granger was still up against the wall, with the Weasel pounding into her, but instead Granger was completely naked from head to toe, even her socks were missing.

And, unfortunately, Weasel was naked as well. They didn't hear him knock, so he leaned against the door frame, of the closed door of course and just looked at them.

It wasn't long before Granger opened her eyes from all the pleasure and saw him leaning there. She shrieked and pushed Weasel away. Weasel looking stupid as usual asked what was wrong, when Granger pointed at him Draco. He smirked and saw Weasels face turn blood red, ah what a good day it was.

'Malfoy, what are you doing here?'

'Oh, I'm sorry ,was I interrupting you?' he said casually.

She covered herself up. What good that would do when he had already seen the majority of her body. He grinned to himself.

"Malfoy, how did you find us?" She pulled her clothes closer to herself, and pulled her hair back and glared at him. Glared at him? It wasn't his fault they didn't answer the bloody door.

"I need to speak to you, in private." he asked in a very serious voice, even though he was grinning like a maniac in the inside.

"You have nothing to say to me, that Ronald can't hear." she replied icily.

"Oh really?" Malfoy continued to lean against the door- to block their exit. His eyebrows quirked up and conniving smirk appeared.

Hermione decided to rethink her statement, and rushed to get dressed. All the while the Weasel was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, and was still breathing heavily from all the exercise.

Because as we all know, fucking is a lot like exercising.

"Ronald, I'll meet you late. In the common room. All right?" She didn't bother to wait for a reply, but simply fled the room, nearly knocking Malfoy out of the way to achieve her goal.

Malfoy looked at Weasely, and scowled. "Filthy blood traitor."

He left also without waiting for a reply, and ran after Hermione, who was already on the first floor waiting for him.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"It looked like you did. " He caught up with her and wondered, "So, are you and Weasely lovers?"

"That is none of your bloody business. Now, tell me what you want."

"Oh, I think you already know what I want, Hermione." He moved in closer, and pushed her out the Great Hall doors. There wasn't many people outside, so they may have a little bit of privacy, before someone catches the two enemies chatting with eachother.

"No, I don't think I know what you want." she blushed, while looking down. She knew exactly. And it was just about time to finally get what he desperately wanted.

"I want what Weasely has." his voice turned seductive. Quiet and at ease with the mudblood beside him.

"W...wh..what?" she stuttered. She immediately shook her head, and stepped away.

"You heard me! I want to shag against the wall like Weasely did the other night."

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth popped open, and she was as red as Weaselys hair. Then her hand came out of nowhere and knocked him right off his feet.

Landing on his arse, he glared at her through his hair. But stayed where he was, just in case.

"You foul.. loathsome..sly...evil...little inbred. How dare you! How dare you watch us like that. What? Did it give you sick amusement? Did it excite you to know that the once ugly little mudblood actually shagged, and with her best mate no less? Huh? Did it? If you think I am going to let you touch me, I'll hex you into the next century if you touch me with those filthy hands of yours." she finally stopped stuttering. She spat at him, and quickly made her way back inside, and out of his life.

Or in this case bed. For now.

Getting up, he dusted himself off, and followed her at a slower pace. He couldn't mistake the hint of arousal on her face when he suggested shagging against a wall.

Hermione wanted it too. And she has to learn that Draco always gets what he wants.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hermione was still fuming. How dare Malfoy say that about her? About doing those things with her. But you couldn't mistake the blush that rose high on her cheeks at the thought of Malfoy and her doing things that they shouldn't be doing.

'Insufferable little prick,' she thought relentlessly. Stalking all the way to the Great Hall, she glared at everyone until she was seated with her back to the Slytherin table, then it fell away like that. She breathed heavily, and tried to smile but it fell short a couple hundred watts.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, worriedly. He hadn't touched his food which was a huge shock. She kept gaping at the fact until she remembered that he asked her a question.

"Oh, Ron, I'm fine. Really. Just a little annoyed from last night," After she had left Malfoy on his arse last night, she immediately went to the Gryffindor tower to get some relief from Ron. He was waiting for her on the couch, with a book wide open.

"Hermione, what happened? Do you think Malfoy will tell?" he asked rapidly.

"It's okay, Ron. He will not tell, I promised that I would do his homework for a month if he didn't, and he chose to accept it. So, everything is okay now." she said, adding in the lie quickly.

What was she supposed to tell Ron? Yes, Ron, Malfoy said he wanted to have sex with me, and I am just letting you know in case you wonder why I'll always be satisfied before we ever have sex again. Honestly! She had to come up with something until she can make Malfoy promise not to tell without it having to turn phsyical (I.e, sex).

"Good, I'm glad." he said, rubbing the sweat off his brow. Ron did tend to sweat a lot. It was pretty gross. She inwardly shuddered, and turned away, towards her dorm room at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm so exhausted."

"Wait! I thought we could finish what we had started earlier," he said slyly. And at one point that would have gotten me to go with him, but things had changed. It nearly broke her heart that she couldn't feel more for Ron.

"Tomorrow, okay? You still have those pictures with you to help you with your problem." she headed over to where he was seated and quickly grounded against him, to get him flushed.

"'Mione, you know I''d rather have you." he quickly held her down onto his massive erection. Yes, ladies, Ron was massive, at least 8-9 inches. (A/N: There, now you know how big he is, lol.)

She got up and scooted away. She blew him a kiss, and giggled when he groaned out loud. Heading up the stairs, her smile quickly turned into a frown. What was she supposed to do?

She would figure it out tomorrow morning.

Hermione snapped out of it when she heard Ron speak.

"So, are you busy after breakfast?" Ron asked huskily.

She smiled and nodded no. Ron quickly hinted that they would meet at a different location after breakfast. Hopefully one where they don't run into twitchy little ferrets, but then who knows? Maybe he will show up then too.

Hermione quicked a glance over her shoulder and saw that Malfoy was staring right at her. No emotion played on his face, it felt odd since she was so used to Malfoy showing nothing but emotion, and not the good kind. There was always a scowl or a cruel smirk on his face, twisting it in such a way that Malfoy looked nothing but evil.

She turned around, and dug in to the toast, jelly and eggs that were present on the table. She soon forgot about Malfoy once Harry and Ginny came by and had such an animated conversation that the rest of the world cease to exist.

As soon as plate was filled with nothing but crumbs, did she finally get up. Ron got up soon after, and they made there way to the very last floor and snuck inside a tiny classroom that was rarely used in case something else occurred that made them have to occupy it.

"God, you are so sexy. Teasing me like that last night." Ron grounded out. He pushed her on to the table and immediately pushed up her skirt, and the only thing that was blocking his way from her tightness was a tiny piece of fabric, that Muggles called thongs.

"Oh, fuck Ron. Please, don't tease me. Just do it." she moaned.

"Am I always going to be interrupting these meetings?" a voice said from the opposite side of the room.

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy." Hermione all but shrieked out.

She leaped off the table, righted to her skirt, and yelled later to Ron, before pushing Malfoy out the bloody door and down the hall.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, ferr-," she said furiously, turning around.

Malfoy's lips were on hers before she could utter the word ferret.

And, oh Dear Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like the world imploded all around her. He grabbed at her and pulled her closer. Desire streamed in her, pulsing through through every pore. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she pushed at Malfoy with all her might. He landed on the cold stone floor, bouncing against the wall, the candle that illuminated the hall flickered then stilled.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you that you were not allowed to touch me? Did I stutter when saying those words?" Hermione lashed out. Malfoy glanced at her. He looked to be in pain but simply got up and shrugged.

"When do I ever listen to what anyone has to say? Especially you." He responded as if it was a mundane subject, rather then an important one.

"I am quite aware that you don't listen, Malfoy, but this is a little difficult to understand," she continued on, "you kissed me, on your own free will! Why would you do that?"

"I told you I wanted what the Weasel was getting, and since you weren't going to comply with my wish, I had to go out and get it myself." He shrugged again, and walked towards the window. The moon shone on Malfoy, making him look mystical. Like an angel. Like something from out of this world.

Malfoy looked at her, not in the way that seemed normal, there was a feral look in his eyes. He wanted her, anyone could see that. But Hermione didn't want this, couldn't want this.

There was so much at stake. Her friendship, her reputation, everything. No, it couldn't be done. She was going to fall for his charm- or lack thereof.

"Well, you are still not going to get it, so you're wasting my time, and yours. I'm sorry, Malfoy, but it just isn't going to happen." Hermione turned, and slowly walked up the stairs. Glancing down, she saw Malfoy looking up at her. He didn't look defeated; he looked as if a war has just begun.

And she was the prize.

When she finally made it up to the tower, it was after 10 O'clock. The staircase went on and on, and she was on a tour that would never end. She wondered around, ventured into every nook and cranny. Why? Well, she wanted nothing more then to forget about everything that took place.

The emotions. Those terrible things that made people sad, angry, hurt and happy. She hated feeling vulnerable; she didn't want Malfoy to find a route that would lead to her caving into him.

She was with Ron. Ron! Oh Dear Merlin, she forgot all about Ron.

So, when she finally entered the tower, Ron was fast asleep on the rosy red couch, cuddled up to a pillow. The light from the fireplace created shapes and shadows against the wall, it sent shivers down her spine. She quietly walked to where Ron was laying and smoothed down his hair.

While sleeping, Ron looked relaxed, instead of his brooding features. He didn't look quite so irritated or put out with everything and everyone. It was strange seeing him like this, for she had never slept with Ron, never saw him in this state. They shagged, and went there separate ways. Simple as that.

But this was more intimate. And she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Although there were many times that Ron wanted her to stay with him but she refused. She came up with excuses. And thinking about it now, she knew that she was right. It wasn't right for them. They weren't meant to be more then what they were.

Hermione glanced down, and saw that Ron was slowly starting to wake up. She backed away, and made for the stairs.

" 'Mione, you there?" he murmured. Closing her eyes, she sighed and trudged her way over to where he lay.

"Yes, Ron. I'm here."

"Where have you been? I was waiting up for you. I got worried." His brow scrunched up in concern.

"I walked around for awhile. Malfoy just bugged me, it's okay." She wanted to leave. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget.

"Oh.. Well.. Do you maybe want to continue?" Glancing down she could see that he was rock hard through his pajamas.

"Actually, I'm exhausted. We'll do something tomorrow." She kissed his brow, and quickly ran up the stairs before he could utter a word.

Entering the bedroom quietly, the windows were open, whipping the curtains from side to side. She stepped over scattered shoes and clothes to get to her bed. The room wasn't very big but held three single beds, all with drapes to give more privacy. It was nice to have her own private area just to herself. Luckily Lavender and Padma were sound asleep, so she didn't have to answer a million questions as to why she was up so late. Instead she shed her clothes and dove under the covers.

Hermione curled on her side, clutched at her pillow, and prayed that she would sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am looking for a Beta. To re-edit some chapters. If you could message me ASAP, so we can get started. That would be great. Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. This goes to go out to Vinny- who beta'd it. lol  
**


End file.
